Como la primera vez
by Camille Carstairs
Summary: No importa cuanto tiempo pase, el verte a los ojos es siempre tan maravilloso como la primera ra el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para TheBlueJoker.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para TheBlueJoker.**

 **Como la primera vez**

 **Peeta POV**

Siento que llevo sentado durante horas. Mi pie tamborilea en el piso de forma constante mientras el profesor escribe en la pizarra formulas a las que, de momento, no presto atención. La clase de construcciones me está pareciendo eterna, pero es que estoy demasiado ansioso, como todos los martes desde que la conocí.

Nunca creí que trabajar medio tiempo en una cafetería, para poder pagar mis estudios, me hubiese dado el maravilloso regalo de encontrarla. Siento un cosquilleo en mis labios y mejillas y sé que estoy sonriendo de una manera estúpida, pero no puedo evitarlo, como siempre que el recuerdo viene a mi mente:

 _Era una tarde demasiado lluviosa como para tener más de dos clientes rezagados, por lo que uno de mis compañeros me pidió cubrirlo en lo de servir mesas, ya que él tenía que ir a un lugar de forma urgente. Acepté sin problemas, soy ese tipo de persona que no duda en ayudar cada vez que puede. Creo que al final, la vida devuelve las buenas acciones y esa tarde sin duda lo hizo._

 _Estaba sacando unos bollos de queso del horno cuando la campanilla que anunciaba la entrada de alguien al lugar me hizo girar mi cabeza para poder ver de quien se trataba. Era una chica bastante menuda, vestía un suéter que probablemente en un principio le quedaba holgado, pero que el agua pegaba totalmente a su cuerpo, hasta un poco más abajo de las caderas, sobre un pantalón negro y zapatillas, que en algún momento fueron blancas, pero que ahora se encontraban manchadas por el lodo, tan común en un temporal como este._

 _Estaba completa empapada, su cabello oscuro se pegaba a sus mejillas, su piel, de un color oliváceo, parecía brillar y sus grandes ojos grises bajo un ceño fruncido escaneaban el lugar. En ese momento, me pareció la cosa más tierna que había visto alguna vez, claro que tierna resultó no ser realmente un adjetivo con el que se pueda calificarla._

 _Corrí a la parte trasera del local en busca de una toalla. Cuando me hice con una, volví y me acerqué sin pensarlo dos veces, envolviéndola en esta. Era más pequeña de lo que pensaba por lo que tuvo que levantar su rostro al completo para poder mirar el mío. Inmediatamente se alejó un poco, hundiendo los hombros de una manera rara, intentando quitársela. No entendí el porqué de ese raro movimiento hasta que vi en sus brazos llevaba algo. Un gato, el cual por cierto tenia la misma expresión agria de ella, lo que me hizo bastante gracia._

— _No es necesario, no necesito ayuda— fueron las primeras palabras que oí salir de su boca, y su voz, haciendo juego con su estatura, fue demasiado adorable a mis oídos._

 _Desafortunadamente el estornudo que siguió a sus palabras dejó claro que, aunque tal vez no mi ayuda, la toalla sí necesitaba. Bajó sus hombros en un gesto de rendición, así que por fin solté las puntas de la toalla para que no se la quitara. Empezó a caminar, sentándose en la mesa más alejada de la barra y cercana a la puerta de salida. Dejando al amarillo gato en la silla a su lado, que después de sacudirse y empapar todo lo que estuviera cerca, se acomodó en esta con expresión aburrida._

 _No parecía tener intención de ordenar nada así que volví al detrás de barra. Entonces vi los bollos de queso que había sacado antes de que entrara. Decidí ofrecérselos por lo que me acerqué con ellos en mi mano._

 _Al tenerme frente a ella de nuevo, me lanzó una mirada interrogante para luego mirar el plato que traía en mis manos, frunciendo el ceño._

— _Creía que primero debías ordenar algo para que el mesero te lo sirva_

— _No soy mesero, soy el que prepara los panes, postres y bocadillos— le sonreí dejando el plato en la mesa—. Soy Peeta— anuncié antes de sentarme en la silla frente a ella. Inmediatamente se puso más recta en la silla mirándome con cautela._

— _¿Te llamas Peeta y haces pan?— pregunto con sincera curiosidad._

— _Bollos de queso— le acerque el plato— Cheesecake, pasteles, buñuelos... Lo que quieras— quizás pude sonar un poco coqueto, pero las palabras salían solas de mi boca._

— _No quiero nada— me replico tercamente, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, se recostó en la silla y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana. Creo que planeaba ignorarme cuando su estómago eligió ese momento para quejarse, seguramente de hambre._

— _Creo que tu estomago dice otra cosa— sonreí de manera triunfal y el gato en la silla lanzo un maullido que me sonó a risa. Ella simplemente frunció el ceño. Parecía molesta._

— _No he traído dinero— apretaba los dientes al decirlo._

— _No te preocupes, la casa invita— no le veía el problema, pero, por su expresión, supuse que ella sí._

— _No lo creo— negó varias veces con la cabeza. — ¿Trabajas todos los días aquí?_

— _Si me dices tu nombre te diré— sonreí pícaramente._

— _Katniss— rechinó los dientes al decirlo. Parecía ser demasiado fácil fastidiarla._

— _Bueno Katniss— recuerdo haber saboreado cada letra de su nombre con inusual alegría—, trabajo aquí de lunes a sábados._

— _En tal caso te pagaré mañana— anunció seria acercando el plato hacia ella._

— _No es necesario— repliqué confundido._

— _Lo es. Punto— dio por cerrado el tema._

 _Bien dicen que todos vemos lo que queremos ver, porque recuerdo que en ese momento se metió uno de los bollos de queso entero en la boca como si nada, manchándose de queso las esquinas y yo pensé que era aun más tierna que al principio, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Justo en ese momento el gato en la silla se paró sobre sus patas, olfateado la comida. Ella inmediatamente alejó el plato de él, sacándole la lengua. Solté una carcajada._

— _¿Es tuyo? — pregunté tomando un bollo del plato y dándoselo al amarillo animal, que primero miró a Katniss con el que me pareció el mismo gesto que ella le hizo al principio para terminar mordiendo el bollo, llevándolo consigo y recostándose nuevamente en la silla._

— _Espero que sepas que no pagaré por ese— dijo señalándome con uno de los bollos. Creo que desde que había llegado a la ciudad nunca había pasado una día en el que sonriera tantas veces—. Y no, claro que no. Es un gato horrible. Es de mi hermana, a ella le gusta rescatar cosas feas._

 _Miré al gato al gato con sincera curiosidad. No me parecía tan horrible como ella decía, quizás con señales de unos primeros años duros como la media oreja arrancada, pero de ahí en más su cara aplastada era como la de muchos otros y su pelaje se veía cuidado._

— _No me parece tan feo, la verdad— ella abrió los ojos demasiado y tosió un poco._

— _Sus ojos son de color calabacín podrido. Podrido— repitió pausando en cada silaba asegurándose que entendiera. Sonreí._

— _¿Y qué hace contigo? Con esta lluvia encima._

— _Como de costumbre salió de casa a hacer quien sabe qué. Pero Prim empezó a preocuparse cuando empezó a llover y no volvía —._

 _Supuse que Prim era su hermana, por lo que asentí con la cabeza instándola a continuar._

— _No podía dejar que saliera con esta lluvia. Su salud suele ser más delicada que la mía._

— _Fuiste a buscarlo por ella. Eres una buena hermana— la palabra "tierna" inunda cada lóbulo de mi cerebro._

— _Sí. Supongo— dijo con una expresión un tanto triste._

 _Fue entonces cuando un pequeño haz luminoso me tomo por sorpresa, haciéndome mirar hacia la ventana para descubrir que había dejado de llover y que, entre los jirones de las nubes, aparecían pequeños rayos de sol._

— _Ha dejado de llover— su voz me hizo mirarla. Ella tenia su rostro hacia la ventana y una expresión serena. Desde ese ángulo, me pareció lo suficientemente bonita como para dejarme mudo por unos instantes. Y soy una persona con el don de la palabra._

— _¡Buttercup— se dirigió al gato—, apresúrate con el bollo! Nos vamos._

 _El gato pareció entender, porque se metió el último bocado en la boca y bajó de un salto de la silla. Ella también lo hizo. Recuerdo haber deseado pedirle que se quedara._

— _Mañana traeré el dinero. Lo prometo— dijo sin más, yéndose por donde vino. Pensé que nunca más la volvería a ver._

Una sacudida en mis hombros me saca de mis ensoñaciones. Es el profesor Beetee. Estoy por disculparme cuando me doy cuenta que soy el único en el salón.

— Estuvo distraído toda la clase señor Mellark.

— Lo lamento mucho profesor.

— Está bien, como es buen alumno, lo pasaré por alto. Pero que no se repita — dice antes de partir.

Sonrío feliz. Que equivocado estaba esa tarde. Katniss apareció al día siguiente a primera hora para pagar lo que consumió, incluso lo de Buttercup.

Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que tener deudas, del tipo que sea, es algo que le molesta en demasía. Una de sus tantas virtudes. Sí, para mi todo en ella suelen ser virtudes. Pero ¿qué más se podría esperar de alguien que espera que lleguen todos los martes para verla? Porque sí, ella regresa por sus bollos rellenos de queso siempre. Me levanto apresurado. Debo ir a la cafetería a preparar esos bollos.

 **Bueno esto es solo la primera parte,de momento. Lamento la tardanza. Realmente espero que sea de tu agrado trate de ajustarme lo más que pude a tu pedido y a la personalidad de Peeta y Katniss. No sé si solo te gusta la canción o Taylor en sí pero me emocione porque a mi me gustan un montón sus canciones.**

 **Sin más espero que lo disfrutes y, aunque atrasado: " Feliz día del Amigo". Espero venir en un rato con lo demás.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para TheBlueJoker.**

 **Como la primera vez**

 **Katniss POV**

Cierro mi libro de botánica forestal con fuerza. Me estoy impacientando, son las seis con quince y no he visto a Peeta por el lugar aún. Frunzo el ceño, enojada, cuando un montón de pensamientos horribles me vienen a la mente. Soy muy imaginativa si de pesimismo se trata, para mi mala suerte ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Me preocupa, Peeta es de las pocas personas junto con Prim que puede provocar esos sentimientos en mi.

Empiezo a golpear la mesa con los dedos cuando escucho la campanita del lugar, siento ese tirón molesto en el estomago a la vez que giro mi cabeza tan rápido que seguro después me duele el cuello. No puedo evitar bufar y lanzar una mirada envenenada a quienes entraron, porque de Peeta ni el rastro.

Es una pareja, seguramente rondan mi edad. El chico tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que creo deben hacer doler las mejillas, enmarcada por hoyuelos. Inmediatamente pienso en Peeta, en él y su único hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. La gente suele decir que son lindos, para mi no. Pero el de Peeta… el de él sí. Me gusta cuando sonríe y este aparece adornando su mejilla. ¿Me gusta? Sí...el hoyuelo, no Peeta. Claro que no.

Sigo examinando a la pareja, sin nada más que hacer. El chico no solo tiene esa extraña sonrisa que parece de los comerciales de televisión sino también un cabello cobrizo que parece más brillante y suave que el mío. Toco mi trenza con los dedos. Como supuse no es tan suave como se esperaría. No como el cabello de Peeta, lleno de rizos rubios y brillantes que me dan ganas de tocarlo, enredar mis dedos en estos y desarmarlos esperando que vuelva a formarse el rizo. Siento la cara arder cuando me do cuenta que he empezado a enroscar mi dedo en mi cabello, imaginado que era el de alguien más. El de alguien rubio.

Decido que es mejor dejar de mirar al chico porque desde que conocí a Peeta, hace tres meses, hasta hoy he empezado a comparar a cada uno que cruzaba con él, cada vez más frecuentemente. Es molesto. Todo en Peeta es molesto, en realidad. Pero sus bollos son demasiado ricos. Sí, esa es mi excusa de todos los martes. Nada tiene que ver con su hoyuelo y su aparentemente suave cabello o su amable y agradable sonrisa.

La chica que acompaña al de los dientes de comercial es demasiado diferente a él lo que me genera sincera curiosidad. Su cabello largo y oscuro se ve aun más despeinado que el mío y su holgada remera está manchada de pintura, así como también parte de su rostro. Sus ojos grandes parecen perderse de vez de en cuando por la cafetería, hasta que vuelven a él y parecen recobrar la consciencia, brillando todavía más. Su piel luce aun más blanca debido al rojo de sus labios. Caigo en cuenta que es bonita. Me pregunto si a Peeta le gustaran las chicas así y me sorprendo al desear que no. Quiero que le gusten las chicas bajitas, de piel olivácea, cabello oscuro peinado en una trenza y ojos grises. Apretó mis muslos con mis manos mientras me encojo un poco en la silla.

—Peeta...—susurro sin poder contenerme, ¿dónde estás?

—Dime.

¡Esa voz! Me paro de un tirón de la silla volteando para encontrarme con él, tan jovial como siempre. Tengo ganas de golpearlo.

—Lamento la tardanza, salí más tarde clase de lo que creí —sonríe como si nada, eso me enfurece.

—Y eso ¿por qué? —demando saber, él no sabe lo preocupada que estaba.

—Pues...—se rasca la barbilla apenado—digamos que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

—¡¿En que tanto pensabas?!— no puede ser que me haya preocupado porque él haya decidido viajar a fantasilandia.

—En ti.

Coloca su mano en mi cabeza, acariciándome como si de una niña se tratara y sonríe de esa forma que hace aparecer su hoyuelo. Siento ese tirón en el estomago más molesto de lo usual y las rodillas me tiemblan un poco, mi rostro arde. Decido sentarme de manera brusca dándole de nuevo la espalda, tratando que nada de lo que me pasa se note.

—¡Apresúrate con mis bollos! —ordeno. No puedo mirarlo ahora.

—A la orden— puedo sentir su perfume cuando pasa a mi lado.

—¡Y más le vale a Haymitch no haber tocado nada! — aún no olvido esos horrendos bollos.

Su estruendosa carcajada me hace sonreír también mientras apreto mis manos contra mi estomago tratando de no devolver.

 **Peeta POV**

Estoy feliz. Katniss estaba preocupada por mi. Lo sé, sus expresiones son demasiado fáciles de leer. Voy a la cocina por los bollos, los preparo los lunes para simplemente hornearlos para ella los martes. No termino de ponerlos en el horno cuando es cucho que me llaman así que volteo.

—¡Peeta! ¿Se puede saber que tanto piensas? Creo haberte llamado cuatro veces.

Finnick está apoyado con sus codos en la barra, prácticamente tirado sobre ésta, con su cabeza reposando en sus manos. Su sonrisa es la de siempre, desde que lo conocí, cuando entré por primera vez al dormitorio compartido que usaría durante mis años cursando la carrera de arquitectura. Si bien él está haciendo biología marina, fue imposible no desarrollar una amistad en este año y medio juntos.

—¿Cosas felices? — me encojo de hombros programando el horno

—No lo dudo —su gesto ha cambiado, así que me preparo para lo que sigue—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la chica de allá? ¿La arisca?

Saca uno de esos extraños dulces que le gusta comer del bolsillo y lo mete en la boca. Señala a Katniss, con la cabeza, quien ha vuelto a abrir su libro por lo que no se da por aludida.

— ¿Arisca? —no dudo que se trate de ella, pero me pregunto por qué lo dice.

—Cuando entramos a la cafetería nos lanzó una mirada a Annie y a mí que… pues solo diré que pude sentir las flechas incrustarse en mi cuerpo.

— Oh ya conociste a Preciosa.

La voz de Haymitch, mi jefe, se hace presente. No sé en que momento ha aparecido detrás de mi, pero tiene una expresión divertida mientras bebe un vaso, de lo que, sospecho, es whisky.

—No te asustes muchacho, Katniss es así. No es mala persona, solo tiene el encanto de una babosa muerta.

Le da un sorbo más al vaso y ambos empiezan a reír. Estoy por regañarles cuando Finnick golpea la mesa con fuerza

—¡¿Esa es Katniss?!—me mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par—-. ¿La Katniss de la que tuve que leer tu diario para enterarme?

Siento las mejillas, arder. Recuerdo ese día que lo encontré leyéndolo. Si bien fue culpa mía por dejar algo así en la mesa la realidad es que él es un chismoso.

—¿Tienes un diario muchacho? — la carcajada de Haymitch me hace rodar los ojos.

—No es tu asunto.

—La verdad por como la describiste en tu diario imaginaba a alguien dulce y delicada. Pero si golpea con los puños como con los ojos podría dejarte fuera de combate Mellark.

—Ella es dulce y delicada. Solo que no la conoces.

—Porque no me la has presentado— bueno, tiene razón.

—La verdad es que tu tampoco estas en posición de criticarle los gustos al chico. Mira que la tuya esta _cu-cu, cu-cu._

Haymitch hace un gesto con su dedo en su sien mientras observa a Annie, la que ha empezado a jugar con los pequeños sobrecitos de azúcar presentes en todas las mesas, supongo que estará creando algo. Annie es estudiante de arte. Una realmente talentosa.

—Es que el amor es así, nos vuelve locos.

Finnick le lanza una mirada cargada de sentimientos a su novia y yo sonrío. Me alegra demasiado que sea tan feliz.

—No creo que el amor tenga que ver en su caso—me susurra Haymitch al oído y se va a su oficina.

—Y bien. ¿Ya empezaron a salir?

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa y se que, por mis gestos, se ha dado cuenta que ni cerca estamos de algo así.

—No me digas que ni siquiera la has invitado a salir— su gesto se vuelve incrédulo—. ¡No lo has hecho! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Te recuerdo que te tardaste más con Annie —no se me ocurre nada más que decir. La realidad es que he tenido miedo de pedírselo.

—Es diferente, yo se lo pedí cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía. Por lo que leí, tú lo sabes hace rato.

Tiene razón, pero Katniss es aun más complicada que Annie. Ha creado tantas paredes a su alrededor que cada vez que encuentro una puerta, por pequeña que sea, la abro completamente feliz.

—Invítala ahora. Te lo ordeno. Si no lo haces le mostrare una de las fotos que tome de tu diario.

—¿Fotos? No te atreviste.

—Sabes que sí.

Sí, se que sí. Decido que tiene razón, es el momento de hacerlo. Dirijo mi mirada a Katniss y la encuentro mirándome de forma molesta. ¡Oh no! ¡Los bollos! Me giro al horno lo más veloz que puedo y lo apago. Al abrirlo me doy cuenta, con pena, que la mayoría se quemaron. Debe ser una señal, si no lo hago después puede ser muy tarde. Tomo algunos de apariencia decente para ir con ella.

 **Katniss Pov**

Peeta se la ha pasado hablando con Sonrisa de Comercial y el pesado de su jefe, olvidándose por completo de mi. Bueno, de mis bollos. Le he lanzado una mirada enojada y se ha volteado a toda velocidad. Me pregunto que habrá pasado cuando lo veo acercarse con un plato en su mano con lo que parecen los bollos, aunque no sé si seré yo o están un poco más oscuros de lo habitual.

—¡Los quemaste! —lo acusó cuando pone el plato en la mesa. ¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho! Quiero gritarle cuando noto que se sienta a mi lado y no en frente como suele hacer.

—Lo lamento me distraje. Son gratis de todas formas.

—Sabes que no acepto nada gratis.

—Quiero pedirte algo.

Eso me toma por sorpresa. ¿Me quema los bollos y encima quiere algo?

—¿Qué sería?

Entonces me mira serio. Nunca me ha mirado así. Un escalofrió me recorre el cuerpo cuando me toma de las manos. Mi mente me dice que las quite, pero mi cuerpo contesta que no lo hará por nada del mundo.

—Tengamos una cita ¿Qué dices?

Es seguro que mi rostro está rojo en esos momentos. No sé que decir. Mi corazón late demasiado rápido y me asusto. Esto que siento me aterra. Quiero decirle que no, de ninguna manera, pero de mis labios no sale nada.

—Por favor...

Sus ojos adoptaron una expresión triste que, en él, soy incapaz de soportar. Mi pecho duele todavía más. Y aunque estoy asustada y estoy segura de que me arrepentiré después, termino asintiendo con la cabeza, a lo que él me regala la sonrisa más maravillosa que he visto en él hasta hoy.

Con el tiempo llegarían muchas más.

 **Segunda parte ya. En el que sigue veremos un poco de lo que pediste hablo de su primer beso y demás o eso espero XD . Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegré un montón que te gustara. Y Red es de mis discos favoritos de ella, aunque sigo escuchándola a pesar de su cambio de sonido concuerdo en que me gustaba más el anterior.**

 **Gracias también a Imacrazyelf por su review. Gracias por leer, a quien sea que lo haga.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales: a Elenear28, no solo por betearme en esta historia , o su precioso review,sino también por estar siempre ahí cuando lo necesito. Espero llegado el momento poder devolverte todo y con creces.**

 **¡Feliz Día del Amigo!**


End file.
